Kitten Song Meme
by UniqaChica
Summary: Music and fun  or lack there of  with your favorite kittens!  Rated for safety but very vague.


CATS Kitten Song Meme

(also known as the iPod Shuffle Challenge)

~"Airplanes" by B.o.B. And Hayley Williams~

"There has to be something we can do!" Etcetera cried.

Her big sister shook her head. "It's just not something that we can do anything about. He's old, Cettie. This was bound to happen."

"No! It can't! I don't want him to go yet! I-" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by a large jet plane flying over the Junkyard.

Electra tilted her head back and stared at it, as did her sister.

"You think that's close enough to a shooting star?"

~"Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence~

Tumblebrutus had a problem. He really did. And Electra couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to stop being the one who kept letting him in after he had worn off and it was too late to go home. She wanted to stop being the only one suffering from the secondhand fumes he brought when she let him in. She wanted to stop lying to her parents about it.

But most of all, for the first time in her life, she wanted to stop being loved. Every time he sniffed that stuff he falsely told her he loved her.

Catnip was the enemy here, not Tumble.

~"Tattoo" by Jordin Sparks~

Jemima looked at her shoulder. She gently picked up a corner of the wet cloth and peeked at the cut underneath.

She was still bleeding. Not as much as before, but it had yet to cease. The tiny kitten replaced the cloth and sighed.

If only Plato didn't play so roughly, they might still be able to court. One little scratch and the twins did all but report him to Old Deuteronomy himself.

Jemima picked up the cloth a second time. She could see the edges of the scratch start to swell up. It would create a scar, she knew it. Always there. A constant reminder of what could never be.

~"Cry" by Kelly Clarkson~

No one knows. That was the secret from the beginning. No one knew where they went after dark or what they did together.

She forced a tear out of her eye and swiped it away, just so she could have something to do. She didn't have anyone to run crying to. That's what he had been for. She felt so alone. No one knew how to approach her now, and he acted as if nothing had happened. Well, that's what he was supposed to do, but it was easier for him than anybody.

Etcetera continued to cry.

~"Playing God" by Paramore~

Electra was the oldest of the princesses. That put her in the most awkward of places. They always claimed that she was too old and mature for the kitten games that her friends played, and when she tried to hang around the older queens, they always dismissed her like she wasn't important enough to be let in on the conversation.

The little tortie-fur princess hated being stereotyped like this. Pretty soon, even her own sister was neglecting her.

~"Beautiful Liar" by Beyoncé and Shakira~

Victoria felt like rattlesnake poison had just entered her veins, slowly irritating and numbing her insides at the same.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm so glad Tugger dumped Bombalurina and started courting me," Jemima repeated, less enthusiastic than the first time.

"B-but...but...Tugger's courting _me!_" the white kitten exclaimed.

"What? You mean he's been cheating on me the whole time?"

"No, he's been cheating on _me!_"

~"Serious" from Legally Blonde the Musical~

Plato had changed so much from when they had first met. He used to be just as much of a goofball as the other tom-kits, but now he was...he just wasn't who he used to be. But, Plato was Plato and she was determined not to leave him.

"See, the thing is, if I want to take over after Munkus, I've gotta start building up a good reputation now. And well, Cettie, you're not really helping that. You're too...light. You never take anything to heart."

Eh, who needed the guy, anyway?

~"Fallin'" by Alicia Keys~

"So tell me, Misto," she started, "you've been best friends with Tugger for years now. Why does he always go through queens like humans go through TV channels?"

"Well, he usually gets fixated on one aspect of the queen, and when he discovers something about her he doesn't like, he falls back out again."

Victoria sighed. "Are we ever going to be like that?"

"If I had a reason to fall out, I would have done so a long time ago."

~"Operator (A Girl Like Me)" by Shiloh~

Etcetera's owner gave her one last pet on the head before she picked up the phone.

"Operator? Please give me the numbers of all the plastic surgeons in the London area."

Etcetera felt sorry for her human. She thought she had a hideous nose when she really didn't. Etcetera knew that even if _she _hated her nose, she should have the sense to know that that was the nose that the Everlasting Cat had given her and she shouldn't change it. Apparently, her human didn't have the same beliefs, for she had already made the appointment.

~"Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence~

Now she knew. Now she knew why Jemima was like this. Now she knew why she tried to act all perfect and innocent around the others. Being innocent was not one of Jemima's best qualities. Neither was knowing trust when she saw it. Electra wasn't her friend. She wasn't going to keep the secret. Not after what Jemima had done to her and herself. It was impossible. She couldn't keep it.

Why couldn't Jemima have waited?


End file.
